fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Trapped/Eps. 6
As Karma fumbled through the darkness, she wondered why she had been killed off from all continuity lately... why had this happened to her? What had she done to be such a bad character? The blast of light felt like one from The Fan or The Enemy, a major god... but... there were the minor gods of the Fantendoverse... the users... she could ask them... and she would.... Karma climbed the ladder up to the users. It was her will to find out that had given her reborn life. Lesser creations have tried and failed... and then... Voice: Hey, someone's climbing the ladder! Another Voice: Who could it be? That's only available to... certain... beings. Voice: Well, only one way to find out. And then... Karma reached the top. Karma: Hello? As Karma reached the top, she saw the users in their true forms expanding across a huge white landmass. Each and every user reflected their true nature, rather than their avatar used to show their creations when talking to them, or the appearances used around Fantendo Castle. Karma: Who... what... User: It's OK, Karma. Your creator shall explain. Karma: But where is my creator? User: Gone... but... they left a message for you. I will fetch the tape, if you'd like. Karma: Please, do. That user rushed off to get the recording, as the rest of the users crowded around Karma. Karma: Hello? User: It's OK... you are the first one to climb all the way up to the users' realm after death... Karma: You... you sure I'm dead? User: Well, your body is. But your mind seemed to be so set on finding out answers, it took on an appearance of it's own. Because it's just your mind, I could say that right now, you are, in fact, immortal. Karma: Really? I can stay this way? User: Unfortunately, no. We can't have a character running around doing whatever he or she wants. We'll have to get rid of you. I'm sorry, but... Karma: I understand. The user that ran off earlier: Hey! I got the message! Karma: OK, I better listen to it then. User: OK, we just press this button and... PeanutJon the User: Greetings, Karma. I am a hologram of the user Peanutjon here to tell you way you have been zapped out of existence. Karma: I think I understand THAT... User: Shush, it's just a recording. Karma: Sorry... PeanutJon the User: It turns out, I created you based around a creation I stole an idea from. I'm sorry, but, after I was found out, you, my pride and joy creation, was destroyed. Karma: Wait... who will take my place? User: He's getting there! PeanutJon the User: Timer shall take your place. Everything will be fine. This is all my fault... please forgive me... good...bye... karrrmaaaa... The tape exploded, as Karma fell on the ground. User: Karma? Are you all right? Karma: Yeah... I understand everything... now kill me... User: No, wait, you could... Karma: You are going to destroy me eventually, right? Get on with it... nothing else matters. User:... as you wish. One of the mysterious formations that was a user grabbed a celestial sword from a wall of emergency-only weapons. User: Goodbye, Karma. Karma: Good bye... The user slammed the sword into Karma's stomach. Karma: That's odd... I feel no... pain... User: Everything will be fine, Karma. Close your eyes... and there will be no more worries... Karma: Good... bye.... User: Goodbye... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Trapped Category:Subpages Category:Episodes